


The Pirate, The Prince, and The Legend of the Seven Seas

by greeneyedwhispers



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Galra Empire, Gay Adam (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Klance au, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pirate Hunk (voltron), Pirate Keith (Voltron), Pirate Pidge (Voltron), Pirate Shiro (Voltron), Pirates, Prince Lance (Voltron), Tags will update as written, Top Keith (Voltron), Voltron pirate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedwhispers/pseuds/greeneyedwhispers
Summary: The legend of Voltron has circled the Seven Seas seemingly since time began. The Galra Empire's power hungry conquest to take the world nearly just as long. With just six months to save two kingdoms and prove the legend true, Lance sets off with renewed determination. And what better way to do just that, then to charter pirates?
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	1. Charter

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first piece for AO3! I hope you enjoy.

Lance grunted as he fell to the ground, the chair he had been standing on teetering before it too fell to the polished wood floor of his father’s office. In his hands rest a box, coated in a hefty layer of dust and locked. 

Lance huffed, a plume of the dust flying up and into his nose resulting in a startled sneeze, “I suppose it wasn’t the most graceful of my landings.” 

Standing with the box moved beneath his left arm, he picked the chair up before moving to the door. Opening it a mere sliver, Lance peeked out, closing it quietly as a maid made her way past with a basket of fresh linens. Once her footsteps had faded down the hall, Lance checked once more before leaving the office, the door kicked closed behind him. 

Moving the box back into both hands, Lance took off running toward his bedroom. Taking the stairs two at a time until he reached the next floor of the castle and down the long hall towards his chambers. 

Rushing into his room, Lance set the box down upon his desk, then dropped to the floor where he pulled a small portion of the wood flooring up to reveal a small pocket between wood and stone. Reaching in, he pulled a key from the pocket and rose back up to unlock the box. Inside were many scrolls, a diary, and an Altean insignia. Blue mewed loudly as she hopped atop the desk and watched Lance fiddle with the contents of the box. Lance stopped just long enough to rub the Russian Blue cat’s head softly. 

Pulling the scrolls out, one by one, they revealed maps of the stars or drawings of dangerous creatures. The scrolls with maps were crude in comparison to the maps Lance had spent years studying and gazing upon through his telescope. But they were recognizable enough. Each of the five scrolls with a map contained a dot of another color other than black ticked onto it between one constellation and another. The drawings found each only held one color aside from black just as the maps. One grey, one maroon, one olive, one cobalt, and one lemon. 

Opening the diary Lance thumbed through a few of the pages, skimming through the few he landed on. 

_ The Gods came down upon their lions, each wielding a different weapon forged by their hand. All together they made Voltron. The Gods gifted these five weapons to the ruler of those who worshiped them. Each weapon would bring them the protection and power needed to prosper. Nevertheless, one faction lost touch with their deity. Their leader was power hungry, ruthless, and vile. The four other faction leaders joined together and removed the weapon of the Black Lion from the fifth leader. Together, the leaders separated, each hiding their own weapons, the wielder of the Red Lion’s weapon hiding the Black as well, and entrusting a beast to keep them safe.  _

Lance knew the legend backwards and forwards, but to find it inscribed in the diary felt even more promising than the discovery of the box and key did. Carefully placing everything back into the box, Lance locked it once more and hid the key. 

Lance made his way down to the dining hall after that. The room was full of chatter as his parents, Luis, Lisa, Nadia, Sylvio, Marco, Veronica, Rachel, Allura, and Coran all sat around the table waiting for his arrival. Smiling sheepishly, Lance took his seat beside Silvio and across from his cousin Allura. The two weren’t related by blood, but their father’s were best friends so they had always referred to one another as cousins and their respective family members as uncle or aunt.

Lance looked to everyone before settling on his parents, “I’m sorry I’m late. I got caught up in my star maps.” 

“It’s fine, hijo. We haven’t been here all that long.” His mother spoke softly, her hand held by Lance’s father’s as the kitchen staff came out with their food and drinks. 

A chorus of ‘thank you’s’ resounded as they were served and the conversations were interrupted only momentarily as they began to eat. Once the meal was over, Lance faked a yawn, pairing it with an exaggerated stretch as he headed back to his room to review the maps a few more times before he went to bed with Blue curled up on his chest.

Early the next morning Lance dressed in simple clothing and a dark cloak. He made his way down the three flights of stairs and to the kitchen. Grabbing an apple on his way out of the back door and garden wall. Stepping onto the large sandstone beside the wall, Lance bit into the fruit to hold it as he hoisted himself up onto the wall, freezing mid bite as two guards walked past the wall beneath him. 

Lance let out a breath behind the apple as he hit his feet against one another as he scooted to the edge of the wall and jumped down. The cloak he wore fluttered around him as he jumped down. Smoothing out the cloth and flipping the hood up, the brunet munched on his apple as he made his way towards the docks and marketplace. 

The marketplace was right beside the docks, making it easy for both those who were selling and those who were buying. Shipments from the boats that docked were quickly delivered and members of many crews came to buy provisions for their next voyage. Neither place was silent or empty for more than a few minutes each day. Many of the market stalls pay a night staff to sell to the sailors who came in late at night on a swell of good tide or a gust of consistent wind. 

Today was no different. The bustling area of the marketplace was full of laughter, vendors calling out deals, and sailors discussing what they need be it supplies or a trip to the tavern for a hot meal and, for a few of them, a warm body to share their bed with for the upcoming night. Lance made his way through the crowd, weaving past people on his way to the docks. 

“Excuse me, sir? Who do I need to talk to about chartering a crew for a voyage?” Lance questioned as he approached a man in uniform on a large ship. 

The man in question glanced over his shoulder at Lance, looking him up and down before he approached the railing of the portside bow. Leaning against it as he looked down at Lance he gestured to himself. 

“That would be me. Mind you, I’ll still probably discuss this with my quartermaster when he returns. But go on ahead and explain the kind of voyage you’re wishing to charter.” The man called down to Lance. His voice was rough as though he had just finished smoking right after a cold. 

“I want to charter a ship for a mission to find Voltron by six months time.” 

“No. That’s a pirate’s fairytale. It doesn’t exist and I won’t risk my crew for you to chase foolish dreams.”

Lance blinked as the man stood and walked from the railing laughing loudly about Voltron and how Lance hadn’t even been out at sea and he’d already lost his mind. Scoffing, Lance turned and began to walk up and down the area of the docks his brothers came to when they commissioned crews. One by one, each captain or quartermaster turned him down until Lance found himself back in the marketplace. 

Sitting on a barrel top of ale, Lance pouted to himself as he ran through ideas on how to convince someone of his journey’s payoff. Lance began to look around the marketplace, searching for anyone who he thought he could convince when he caught sight of an orange scarf headband. Hopping off of the barrel, Lance began to make his way over.

“Hunk? Hunk!” Lance called out to his friend. 

The taller man turned at the sound of his name, upon spotting Lance, who’s cloak hood had fallen in his haste, a smile erupting across his face. “Lance!”

The two met one another in a deep bear hug, their laughter infectious and joyful. 

“I can’t believe it’s you! I’ve missed you so much buddy.”

“I’ve missed you too. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to get a letter to you that we were docking here. But I’m glad we got to run into each other.” Hunk held Lance’s shoulder as he spoke.

“It’s fine man. I’m glad I got to run into you as well. How have you and Pidge been? What’s it like being a swashbuckling pirate?”

Hunk chuckled at being called swashbuckling, “We’ve been good. We joined the crew of Keith who’s part of the Blade of Marmora and our second in command is his adoptive brother Shiro. Pidge is a rigger and topsman, good at it too. I myself am living the best life I could be, I am the ship's cook.”

Lance stood in awe, “Hunk, buddy, that sounds incredible!” 

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck shyly, “Yeah. What about you? How have you been, Lance?”

“I, um, well kinda sucky at the moment. Good’ole Lancey Lance has been turned down by every ship captain and quartermaster he’s tried to charter this morning.” Lance gave a forced laugh after he spoke.

Hunk’s brows furrowed as he listened to Lance, “Well, what has them all turning you down?”

Lance sighed, his eyes drifting from Hunk to the fruit stall beside them as he weighed whether to tell Hunk everything or the abridged version. Moving in closer, Lance began to speak in a hushed voice.

“Emperor Zarkon, Prince Lotor, and that wretch of an Empress Haggar. They and their Galra Empire have decided they want Altea and Veradero. They told uncle Alfor and my dad that they have six months to settle any affairs before they truly threaten war. But I found this key and I found the box that it went to last night. Hunk, buddy, it's the key to Voltron. I know it. I just need a ship and crew that will listen to me and actually believe that the legend of Voltron isn’t just a legend.”

Hunk frowned, he trusted in his friend, and the thought that the Galran Empire was trying to expand their already dangerous grasp upon the world was worrisome. Looking up when glinting metal caught his eye, Hunk locked his eyes onto Shiro. 

“So, if you don’t think I’m crazy too. Do you think I would be able to convince your captain or quartermaster? You guys are pirates, so, if rumors are actually truths. Maybe, I don’t know, you guys would help me?” Lance mumbled the few words as he looked up at Hunk with hope in his eyes.

Hunk tore his gaze from Shiro as he glimpsed at Lance, “Lance, I’ll be right back. I think I know someone who can help you.” 

With those words Hunk was off, calling out ‘excuse me’s’ and ‘pardon me’s’, as he went. When he reached Shiro, he knocked his hand against his bicep with the smallest force.

Looking up from the vegetable vendor’s produce, Shiro chuckled, “Hey Hunk. Have you gotten the spices you were looking for?”

Hunk shook his head, his earlier mission to find spices forgotten when Lance had garnered his attention. “No, but I ran into a good friend of mine that I haven’t seen in ten years. I was kind of hoping we could be able to do him a solid and hear him out.”

Shiro’s lips downturned, “Hunk, that sounds like a favor.”

Hunk shook his hand in front of him, “No, no, no, it wouldn’t be. My friend is the third prince of this kingdom. It wouldn’t be a favor if you decide it’s okay to take this job. It would only be a favor to listen to what he has to say.”

“What did he tell you to have you this sure about it?”

“He told me that the Galran Empire is making its move on Varadero and Altea. They gave them six months before they move in. But Lance, he found signs of Voltron, Shiro. If anyone could find it, it would be him.” 

“I don’t know Hunk. I get that we are more risky in our line of work than others. But Voltron? I’m not sure that’s something we should chase after.” 

“Shiro. If you get too worried about what could go wrong, you might miss a chance to do something great.” Hunk reasoned.

Shiro gave a resigned sigh, “I need to meet him and judge him for myself. I trust your judgement Hunk and I know he’s a good friend of yours. But you said it's been ten years since you’ve seen him. Things can change and people can lose their sincerity.”

Lance waited next to the fruit vendor’s stall as Hunk went to fetch Shiro. Picking at the cloth of his cloak he smiled to himself. So far nobody had recognised him in his weak disguise, hood fallen and all. Although, being the third prince and youngest of five, it was rather easy to be the least recognised, especially when he had never had to be present at any of the royal processions those of non noble status were able to attend. Tucked away to study or to practice archery within the castle grounds once he turned ten. His only communication to his friends Hunk and Pidge through rare letters every few years.

It was then that Hunk and the person he had gone to find returned. 

“Lance, this is Shiro. He doubles as both our quartermaster and our bosun.” Hunk announced proudly as he gestured to the man he spoke of.

Shiro was a tall man with a prosthetic attached to his right arm. His hair was black aside from a tuft in the front that lay stark white. He was built from his time at sea or from a previous profession, Lance wasn’t sure, but his face was home to a kind smile and gentle eyes. 

Holding his left hand out, Shiro smiled as Lance adjusted what had become customary to fit Shiro's choice. 

“I like to give handshakes with the hand that I was born with. Makes any connection seem stronger.” Shiro shared as they shook and then released hands. 

“No, no, I totally get it. No problems here buddy.” Lance chuckled as he held his hands up in gesture. 

“Hunk here told me that you wanted to speak with me about something.” Shiro got straight to the point, no time to waste as they were only docked for a few hours more before setting out.

“Right! Yes. Uh, so I wanted to talk to you about maybe, I dunno, chartering you and your crew for a mission I am on. Nobody else is willing to even consider it. But I know pirates typically have a more daring reputation. So when I spotted Hunk, I had to ask.” Lance rambled, he’d given varying versions of his question for most of the morning and he had frankly run out of ways to try to make it enticing. 

Shiro chuckled at Lance’s exasperation, “How much would you be paying for this charter and what is the mission?”

“Anything! I will pay anything, I have more than enough money to do so. Just name your price and I’ll have half the money to you before the mission and the other half after.” Lance spoke fast, his voice slightly louder in his excitement to have anyone hear him out. 

“I want to charter you and the crew upon your ship to take me to find the weapons that form Voltron. The Galra Empire has given Altea and Veradero six months to get our kingdoms affairs in order and surrender or they will take both kingdoms by force. I cannot watch them take either. My father and uncle Alfor cannot leave the kingdoms, but I can. I can find Voltron and help to save our homes and people.”

The prince took in a deep breath as he looked down to their feet. Scuffing at the dirt with the tip of his shoe. 

“I have maps. And a diary from the old. I have studied the stars for half of my life. I know I can get us there. But I need help to sail the waters; I have only traveled to reach Altea’s capital. I cannot do this alone. But I will if I have to.” 

A new determination set within Lance with his last words. He would buy his own boat if he had to in order to chase this chance. 

“We’ll do it.”

Lance’s head whipped up so fast, one could have heard a whip crack. “You will?”

“So long as you pay for any supplies, any mending the ship may need due to the voyage, and say an additional sixteen thousand gold pieces to pay the crew.” Shiro voiced his requirements, though Lance only barely registered what was being said.

“Yes! Absolutely. Thank you so much Shiro! Thank you Hunk!” Pausing, Lance rushed forward to give Shiro a quick hug in his excitement before being met in another deep bear hug from Hunk. “I’ll be back right here in an hour. I’m going to go get the money, maps, and some clothes!”

Letting go of Hunk, Lance began to run back towards the castle, only to stop at the edge of the market, Shiro and Hunk in sight, “Thank you so much!”

~

Lance had managed to stay quiet as he slipped past the guards on their rounds and back into the castle. He made it to his room before anyone managed to interrupt his haste.

“Lance, my boy, where have you been? Princess Allura and I have spent the morning searching for you.” Coran spoke as he opened the door to Lance’s room for Allura to enter through. 

“Nowhere, but I am getting ready to go out. So if you two wouldn’t mind, could you, my dear cousin, pack me some sportswear clothes and soap. And Coran, could you run down to Marco and tell him that I am buying a leisure boat along with several necklaces, so I am going to need a good, oh I don’t know, six or seven crates from the safe room? Thank you.” Lance spoke as he walked about his room, collecting his star mapping equipment and his own map of the sky into his small trunk. 

“Lance, that’s at least twenty million gold pieces! You can’t possibly expect me to believe that’s the cost of a single boat and some jewelry,” Allura ranted, yet she still collected the items that Lance asked for, setting his soaps onto the bedside table and going back to get the clothing.

“If I tell you, you’ll tell dad, and then I am just going to have to get the money myself and make a run for it.” Lance explained as he took the clothing from Allura’s hands and packed it into the trunk and collected the soaps, placing them into a cloth before they too were added to the trunk.

Allura huffed, the hair she had hanging down beside her face swishing with her breath. 

“If I promise on our star that I won’t tell, will you please?”

Lance stopped his packing, his attention focused on Allura. “As long as Coran makes the promise too.”

The mustached man twisted the ends of his ‘stache with glee, “Of course I will my boy.” 

Lance held out his hands, both pinkies up. Allura and Coran both raised their respective hands and entangled their pinkies with his, speaking in unison. “We promise on the unwavering star in the night.”

Satisfied, Lance grinned, “I’ve chartered pirates to take me to find Voltron.”

Coran merely nodded, fully aware of the legend, before turning to collect the crates of gold, talking to himself about his days as a pirate. Allura however, was a tad more concerned.

“Leandro Angel Nestor Christiano Enzo McClain! You cannot just charter pirates to take you on a silly quest for a legend.” 

“Too late, Princess. I did something cool and you can’t handle it. I get it. So either go pack your things and come with me, or help Coran get me the money. Because I chartered pirates.”

Allura groaned, spinning on her heels as she headed for the door.

“If it makes you feel any better I’ve known two of them since I was a boy.”

The snow tressed princess merely threw her hands up in exasperation, though she turned in the direction of her own chambers.

~

“We’re meeting them down at the fruit stall in the marketplace.” Lance let Allura and Coran known as they walked down the cobblestone pathway. A horse and cart following them with it’s lead in Coran’s hand. 

Inside the cart they each had a small trunk of clothing and toiletries and the seven crates of gold pieces Coran had brought from Marco sat beneath those. Coran’s red macaw, that Lance dubbed Mana solely because he couldn’t pronounce its real name, was perched upon his shoulder. Allura had her four mice, Platt, Chulatt, Plachu, and Chuchule tucked into her braid she had her hair in. While Lance walked with Blue held carefully in his arms.

“Are you sure they won’t mind us coming with you? And our dear companions?” Allura quirried.

Lance didn’t truly know so with a shrug he glimpsed at Allura. “They don’t get a choice. I’m paying out my ass to do this. Granted it’s for our countries. But all the same, I refuse to leave Blue here without me. Nadia will try to put her in doll clothes again.” 

It was not long after that they reached the fruit stall and Lance spotted Hunk with Pidge and Shiro walking over. Maneuvering Blue so that she wouldn’t slip, Lance waved excitedly at Pidge. 

“Pidgeon! You got shorter,” Lance jested.

“Oh ha ha. Just remember, you’re going to be on the Marmora with us for six months give or take. Sleep with one eye open McClain.” Pidge smirked as she looked up at Lance.

Laughing, Lance nodded to Hunk and Shiro. “I hope it’s not too much but my cousin Princess Allura, her advisor Coran, and our animal companions will be joining us. The horse gets to stay here, but that good boy is going to haul all our money and some of our clothes to the dock.”

Shiro shook his head as he laughed to himself. “Thank the Gods that Adam is part of the crew, because if he wasn’t Keith would have my head.” 

Hunk and Pidge joined in on the laughter as they all walked down to the dock their brigg was tied to. Onboard were the ten Blade of Marmora members, their crew was training for Kolivan and Krolia, getting ready to set sail. Shiro called for them to load the three small trunks and seven crates of gold aboard the ship as he showed Lance, Allura, and Coran around the ship.

It was then that Keith stepped out of his cabin.

“Set sail! We’re going toward Balmera."


	2. Setting Sail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk gives Lance, Allura, and Coran a tour of the Marmora while Keith gets teased by Adam and Shiro. Bets are made, the beginnings of plans are thought of, and cats have only loyalty to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a few months to write, my classes came first.

Keith had just finished calling out his orders to set sail when his eyes caught sight of Shiro and three others whom he didn’t know. Frowning, Keith steeled his gaze at Shiro in question. 

“This is our captain Keith,” Shiro gestured towards the man with a pause. “Hunk, why don’t you start this tour off while I go speak to Keith.”

Hunk nodded, motioning with a nervous glance towards Keith for Lance, Allura, and Coran to follow him as he led them towards the open hatch that when closed shielded a small staircase that led into the ship’s interior. 

Shiro had already begun his short walk across the deck to where Keith stood watching as the three strangers were led deeper into his ship. 

“Shiro, who are they and why are they on the Marmora?” Keith questioned, his eyes still on the open hatch though Hunk and the three had disappeared from view. 

Shiro stood beside Keith, watching the Marmora trainees helping Pidge rig the sails and release the ship from the dock, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest. 

“The prince of Veradero has chartered us to take him, his cousin –a princess, and her advisor on a mission to find Voltron.” 

Keith huffed, “Sure they did. And Kosmo is captain.”

“Keith, I already told them yes, as your quartermaster and as your brother, I made the executive decision.”

“Shiro. We’re scheduled to set sail for Balmera, tha-”

Shiro cut Keith off, “He’s brought seven crates of gold pieces to pay us, the crew, and for any supplies or maintenance.”

Keith closed his mouth as he shot a glance to the crates two of the Blade were beginning to move into his quarters. 

“He’s also paying us more once the mission is complete.” Shiro snuck in this piece of information, though he had yet to discuss it with Lance, to sell Keith on the idea.

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother figure. 

“You’re damn lucky he’s paying that much and that Adam is on board.”

Chuckling, Shiro nodded, “Duly noted.”

~

Hunk led them down the stairs into the first of two interior decks the ship housed. Mana had let out a squawk as they made their way down, Blue merely glanced around the small stairwell while she remained in Lance’s arms as the four mice held tight to Allura’s braid, swinging slightly as she walked. As they stepped off of the last step, they were met with an open layout kitchen and dining area, of which Hunk showed off with pride.

“This is where I cook each morning, afternoon, and night should we have a steady supply. We have fish fairly often because we catch our own supply on the voyage to keep it from spoiling and to spice things up.” Hunk explained as he stepped into the kitchen space, a waist apron hung on a hook attached to a large table covered in various new spices from the marketplace that Hunk had yet to put away in their designated spots.

“But right now we have a fairly large supply of red meats. Pidge and I have been working on a system and device to keep meat fresh for longer, we’re on test, I think, twenty two or twenty three. But we’re getting closer and closer. Our last batch lasted an additional week without having to salt and jerky it.” 

Lance smiled brightly at his friend, glad he was able to spend each day working with his passion and with Pidge to develop such an incredible invention. Allura and Coran stood behind Lance looking around. Coran telling Allura the same tale he had been telling earlier that day about his time as a pirate. 

“This is where everyone has their meals, though Keith often takes his portion up to his quarters.” Hunk further explained as he walked back from the kitchen area to where the three stood in front of the stairs. Nodding his head to follow him, the orange tied headband clad man led them through the remainder of the first inner deck.

The kitchen and dining areas rest beneath the captain’s quarters on the stern side, the stairs that led to the topside deck and directly to the kitchen and dining areas resting in front of the mast to one of the sails. To both the port and starboard sides of the ship rest the canons, cannon balls, gunpowder, and crates full of various other weapons from knives and swords to bow and arrows and, while not technically weapons, tools for fixing the ship which could easily turn weapons should one need to. The second hatch and staircase came just before the bow side, which was a walled room, a rosewood door closed, and inside housed food supplies and a portion of the other sail mast. 

Hunk continued on to guide the three of the royal party down to the second interior deck. The base of the second staircase was at the end of the hall which opened up to show a walled room on the stern side similar in size to what Lance assumed the captain’s quarters would be. Glancing around Hunk as they walked down the hall he noticed the starboard side housed another room and on the port side was a collection of various supplies. Once they had made their way from the hallway they found each side then connected to either side of the ship to form rooms with their own doors. Lance had noticed that each door they came across was made of a smooth rosewood.

“The port side room here is the women’s cabin and to the starboard side is the men’s. The other starboard room is the bathroom and the room at the stern is Shiro and Adam’s.” 

Lance nodded as he listened to Hunk while he looked around. It was a nice ship, one that was custom built to have such a layout, but nonetheless one that was easy to maneuver with clear walkways and a strict organization. Blue purred in his arms as he rubbed at her cheek, which worked to remind Hunk of something as he gave a short gasp. 

“I almost forgot to introduce you to some of the crewmates you’ll be most fond of!” Opening the door to the men’s cabin and then the women’s cabin doors, Hunk clicked his tongue a few times before three small thuds were heard between the two rooms. 

Out of the women’s cabin scampered a long-haired, green eyed, Norweigian forest cat. Its fur was a culmination of various browns, tans, and white, with a patch of a small patch of ginger coloring on her face. Not long after, strolled two more cats from the men’s cabin. They were both black maine coons, boasting the same golden eyes. The only difference between the two was that one had longer tufts of hair atop the tips of its ears and the fur surrounding its neck looked more of a dark grey than black. 

“This is Green, Black, and Yellow. We shut them in right before we set sail so we don’t trip over them.” Hunk leaned over and pet the ear tuft cat. “Yellow here is mine. Black, his twin, is Shiro’s. And Green is Pidge’s.”

Lance couldn’t help the laugh that came from him, “Blue, you’ll fit right in!”

Setting Blue down, he watched as they all starred one another down before Blue approached with a lazy gate. The four of them then disappeared into the men’s cabin as they followed behind Blue.

“Hunk, they won’t eat my mice will they?” Allura voiced her question with concern as she rubbed the tops of her mices’ heads with a finger tip. 

“I wouldn’t think so. But they are ratters, so I would keep them close until we can do an introduction between them.” Hunk suggested as they began the short trip back to the top deck. 

Mana squawked once as he shuffled to spread out his wings, flapping them a few beats before settling back down as they walked. 

~

The railings throughout the ship were made of the same rosewood the doors were, the lacquer coating making the red wood shine. Every other wooden part of the ship was made of a dark walnut wood. Any metal accents were casts of gold. Bow side held a staircase on either side that led to the upper deck that made the poop deck which the helm was housed on. 

Keith stood at the helm, hands on the wheel making any adjustments needed as the ship began to sail out of the bay. Shiro stood several feet above deck on a shroud as he instructed the smallest of the Blades on the quickest route up to the crowsnest Pidge waited in. Climbing down once the Blade had gotten the hang of things, Shiro made his way up to the helm. 

“The Blade trainees have their new jobs until we dock for our next supplies as usual. Prince Lance will be working maps with Adam. But the Princess and her advisor, we’ll need to assess them before we decide which job will fit them best while they’re on board.” Shiro stopped beside Keith, his back turned to the railing surrounding the poop deck’s front as he leaned against it. 

“Alright. I want Adam to assess Prince Lance as well. We don’t need any dead weight on this ship. Everyone has a job, even if he is the one paying for everything.” Dark eyes casting violet when the sun’s light hit them just right stared out to the sea further out, jumping as birds dove into the water and flew back out with small fish and ocean water slipping from their waterproofed plumage. 

“I doubt he’ll have any problems with the Prince working with the maps with him. He’ll probably be excited to talk with someone who seems to get just as excited about maps as he does.”

It was then, as if he’d heard them talking, that Adam stepped out of Keith’s quarters, Kosmo pushing his way past, and bounding over and up the stairs to stand with Keith and Shiro, the bespectacled human following after. Shiro pushed off of the railing to meet Adam as he moved up the staircase that led to the poop deck. 

“Takashi, I’ll need your help moving all of the maps for Balmera back down to our quarters now that Keith and I have discussed the route we’ll be taking.”

“About that, Adam. We aren’t going to Balmera after all.” Shiro said after he stole a quick kiss from his husband.

Adam pulled back, pushing Shiro’s chest to move him as he stepped toward Keith. “What does he mean? We spent all morning and afternoon planning this route and now we’re not even going.”

Keith’s lips fell, a frown taking form. “Ask your husband.”

Adam turned to Shiro again just as Hunk led Lance, Allura, and Coran back from the lower levels of the Marmora. The four of them talking, Lance more animated than the others now that he no longer had Blue in his arms. Adam glanced once between Keith and Shiro before focusing in on the three strangers.

A mere thirty second had passed before Adam refocused his gaze onto Keith, “You really changed our plans for a boy.”

Scoffing, Keith held the wheel steady. “No, your husband caved to a stinking rich prince.” As he spoke, he made sure to emphasize ‘your’. 

Shiro spoke up in his own defense then, “He brought seven crates of gold pieces, agreed to cover damages and supplies for the next six months, is definitely Keith’s type, is trying to save not only his kingdom but his cousin’s, and should this all turn out to fail for him, he’s still paying the crew each a thousand gold pieces, and our short fuse captain here, gets two thousand gold pieces.” 

Keith rolled his eyes at what Shiro had slipped in. He and Adam both gave Keith their own variations of teasing grins. Adam broke first this time, chuckling as he reached out, ruffling Keith’s hair while Keith swat at his hand. 

“He is your type though Keith. Lively, cute, adventurous if chartering pirates is anything to go by. Why not see what comes of it?” Adam moved closer to Shiro after he stopped messing with Keith’s hair, their arms wrapping around one another while Adam reiterated his original assessment. 

“He’s nothing but a prince that’s trying to catch the wind in an attempt to keep his title. This isn’t an adventure, this is running without taking on the responsibility of leaving people behind.”

“You ran too, Keith. You shouldn’t cast stones when you live in a glass house.” 

Adam’s eyes softened as he looked at Keith. Remembering the time when Keith had left Shiro and himself behind in the capital Garrison on a half baked idea to find his mother after running into Kolivan and his crew in a neighboring city’s port and recognising the Blade’s symbol from his sword on their own. Keith only spared them a fleeting glance, swallowing down his pride and holding off the regret that pooled in his stomach whenever the topic of him running off and leaving Shiro and Adam behind was brought up.

“It’s in the past now. You found your mom and came back home to us. Maybe this voyage will have a happy ending too.” The oldest of the three piped in. 

Keith shook his head. Disbelief of his brother-figure and quartermaster’s unfettered optimism reflected in his eyes.

“You’re too soft Shiro. You heard one sob story and then immediately signed us all on for a six month long trip chasing a legend. Nothing more than a fairytale.” Patting Kosmo’s back, Keith looked down to the main deck where Pidge had come down from the crow’s nest to join Hunk and Lance in their conversation while Allura and Coran had a discussion all their own. “You’re going to have to be the one to tell him in the end that this adventure was nothing more than chasing after the whispers of the Gods and an exaggeration of the past.” 

Lance’s laugh from down below rang out, his left arm slung around Pidge as he pulled her into a hug, his knuckles of his right hand lightly rubbing against the top of her head. Shiro and Adam had both taken to looking at the group below as well. Adam’s expression was the blank appearance he had when thinking deeply on something, his eyes seeming to peer into your soul as the rest of his face remained blank. Shiro’s however, was wrought with worry, his eyes zeroed in on the young prince aboard their ship. 

Kosmo moved from Keith to join the rough play Lance and Pidge were engaged in. His feet thumping quickly on the stairs and then on the deck floor as he bound over to them. Jumping up to press his paws against Lance’s shoulders with an excited bark. Lance released Pidge and began to love on the new found giant against his shoulders. His hands rubbing at the grey, black, and white canine’s ears, head, and neck as he cooed at him. His baby talk broke with laughter as Kosmo snuck in licks to Lance’s chin when he could between pets and sniffs of his newest friend aboard.

~

The Marmora had reached open waters, the castle barely visible on the cliffside, the dock and market shrouded from view by one side of the bay that housed the dock and lined the outskirts of one side of the city of Veradero. The helm currently manned by one of the Blades as Keith, Shiro, Hunk, and Lance stood beside the mast closest to the bow in discussion. Adam and Pidge were watching over the Blades aboard the poop deck, Allura and Coran talking with them about the experience they’d had on ships as the Blade manning the helm snickered to himself at some of Coran’s stories of his time as a pirate. 

“We will need to dock more often than normal for meat unless everyone else is okay with eating fish far more often. When we stocked the meat on the ship, we didn’t realise that we would have additional bodies aboard that we would need to feed. It should last longer with what Pidge and I have been working on, but it’s still severely limited with how much we have.”

“Hunk’s right. I think fishing would be the easiest route, and it’s free.” Shiro added on.

Lance frowned, “I brought plenty of gold though. I agreed to pay for repairs and supplies on top of the normal payment. So I will. Just let Coran, Allura, or I know when we would be docking for supplies and one of us will get the gold ready to spend.”

“Lance, I think at least in the beginning, it would best if we saved as much of the gold as possible. We never know when the ship will take on heavy amounts of damage, so it’s best to save where we can so that the gold can go towards those possible repairs.” Shiro had placed his hand on Lance’s shoulder, a tactic he used often with Keith when he was working reasoning into underdeveloped and often rash ideas of the younger. 

“I. Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Okay. I’m pretty good at fishing! It was something I was always allowed to help with on the trips to Altea by sea. If you have some poles I can use, I can fish whenever we need as long as I’m not busy working with the maps.” Lance’s frown had quickly bounced back to a smile directed at Shiro as he listed an additional job he could do on their voyage to prove legend true. 

“Or,” Keith dragged out the ‘O’ as he said the word, “We could toss out some non-essential weight.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “Anyway, Captain Shiro! Who's your cartographer? I need to talk with them.”

Keith’s brow creased as his eyes settled into a glare.

“If it’s mullet over here, I’m going to need at least a shot of some kind of alcohol.” 

“It’s not a mullet. Adam is in charge of charting our course. I’m the Captain.” Keith made sure to exaggerate ‘captain’ as he spoke to Lance, already planning out his own drink once he returned to his cabin. 

“Whatever you say Captain Mullet.”

Lance smiled leisurely at Keith after his quip. Keith’s glare had yet to fall away, and to Keith’s determination, it would stay in place whenever in the company of the prince. Though the glare only did so much before Keith responded and the two began to squabble. 

The oldest aboard gave a hearty sigh at the sight in front of him. Adam had already stopped him before he had made his way to the small group Keith, Lance, and Hunk had made to ask if he wanted to make bets on when Keith would come to them in a panic. Adam gave it a month, Shiro gave it a month and a half, Pidge had chimed in that she wanted in on the betting pool and gave Keith three. Adam had bet an initial two hundred gold pieces, the other two following suit; in the end a piece of paper with their names and the amount of months bet were nailed to the side of the staircase walls that led to the second inner deck. 

Hunk had taken out his handmade crackers, eating one of the small crisps at a time in an attempt to settle his stomach from the steady rocking of the Marmora with the waves after a prolonged few days on unmoving land. His stomach always seemed to flip after dock days for a few hours, no matter how many years he had spent at sea aboard the Mamora, he couldn’t find a way to shake his initial sea sickness. As he watched his captain and childhood best friend bicker and at times Lance silently pushed Keith’s buttons a little further as he smirked, Hunk would pop a new cracker into his mouth. 

Finally, Lance happened to shift his gaze from his verbal match to Hunk and Shiro. Though his eyes only stayed on them for a matter of seconds before zeroing in on the crackers. 

“Can I have one, buddy?”

Mouth currently full, Hunk extended the container he stored the crackers in. Lance was quick to dip his hand in and pull out a few and equally as quick to begin munching on one. 

Kosmo raised his head from Lance’s feet where he lay when he heard the rustle of the crackers when Lance had grabbed them, that only held his attention for so long as he stood and trot to the hatch as the band of four cats emerged from it. His tail wagged excitedly as he sniffed at them before focusing on Blue. The grey cat mewed once before dashing over to the newest member of the crew to appear. Stepping out of the ajar door that led to Keith’s cabin was a brown marbled Bengal cat whose fur shone a copper red in the sunlight that cast onto it. Its eyes a shade of green similar to that of Green. Once Blue had reached the newest cat she leaned forward enough to press her nose to the Bengal’s before sitting down beside it. 

“That is Red. She’s the one I mentioned to you after Kosmo jumped at you earlier.” Hunk had stated between crackers.

Lance hummed as he watched the ship cats and dog interact with his own cat, “Blue seems to like her.”

Keith and Shiro watched the exchange as well, Shiro with less intensity than his younger brother as Keith watched the cat, that refused to let him pet her until after she had almost knocked him overboard by running under his feet, interacting with this new cat so quickly. 

Lance finished his cracker before clapping his hands. “I’m gonna pet her.”

Keith scoffed, “Fat chance, your highness.” He knew his cat, if she hadn’t vetted you, you weren’t touching her.

Lance rolled his eyes before heading over. Squatting down his pet Blue once as he greeted her before picking Red up, standing with her in his arms as he pet her and cooed about how beautiful he thought she was at her.

If Shiro snorted a laugh at Keith’s betrayed appearance, well, nobody else but Hunk would know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed chapter two of The Pirate, The Prince, and The Legend of the Seven Seas! This chapter took me so long to write as I've been working on the course load for my classes and planning my future semesters since I've just changed my major. Anyhow, let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this au hit me when I was watching Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. I happened to watch it again today and had to begin writing this story right away. It's now 5am. There is no sleep. Only picturing the process I'm planning of Pirate Keith and Prince Lance falling in love on the high seas. Let me know what you think!


End file.
